


[Podfic] Stained (graphite, blood and also memories) by Volsento for Lanxyuu and intheKnickoftime

by Volsento



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24851770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volsento/pseuds/Volsento
Summary: Between the drawings, his bloodstained hands scratched words, beginnings and fragments of apology that he was sure would never truly leave his mouth, that she would never stop to listen to even if he did utter them.It was better this way, he told himself.---Stained (graphite, blood and also memories)is authored byintheKnickoftime
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Kudos: 6





	[Podfic] Stained (graphite, blood and also memories) by Volsento for Lanxyuu and intheKnickoftime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intheKnickoftime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheKnickoftime/gifts), [snowflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflight/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stained (graphite, blood and also memories)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266569) by [intheKnickoftime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheKnickoftime/pseuds/intheKnickoftime). 



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for checking out my first podfic! If you have any requests, contact me on Discord (tag is Volsento#8863). I'll probably do more and will be improving them as time goes. 
> 
> \---
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> [Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)  
> 
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


End file.
